Opération Séduction
by chrisanimefan
Summary: La route des enfers est facile à suivre on y va les yeux fermés. Slash Ron X Draco dans ce sens à ne pas prendre au sérieux !


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Opération Séduction ( ??)
    
    Défi de février 2004 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Inventer une fic qui colle à une des citations suivantes, qui l'explique ou la développe :
    
    - "La route des enfers est facile à suivre; on y va les yeux fermés."
    
    - "Le bien ou le mal, l'homme ou l'animal, on ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre"

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement. Caractères OCC surtout Ron,,

Genre : Humour pas très catholique ou vaguement ou approchant A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX !

Troisième, voire quinzième degré,, c'est humoristique !!

Couple : Ron X Draco (dans ce sens là) – Ron X Hermione au début

Dédicace: Pour Cath – Merci à Val pour le coup de main

Opération Séduction

Fred et Georges Weasley désespéraient un jour de voir leur petit frère, le dernier, déclarer sa flamme à Hermione pour qui il avait des sentiments depuis la quatrième année.

Simplement leur empoté de frère était décidément un bon à rien !!

Il ne faisait rien et se comportait comme une pieuvre douée d'une intelligence nulle !! C'est dire !!

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'essayait pas mais cela finissait invariablement de la même façon !

Le rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur se réveillait décidé à avouer sa flamme à celle avec qui il rêvait de sortir.

Il se regardait dans le miroir et recoiffait ses mèches rebelles.

Il arrangeait sa tenue et partait, déterminé à la conquête de la belle.

Mais quand il arrivait devant elle, il passait par les couleurs les plus diverses et les plus intéressantes – au goût de ses frères.

Il était d'abord rouge d'excitation, puis passait au bleu de vert et au jaune indécis pour finir vert tremblant comme une feuille.

Résultat : il bafouillait et passait pour un idiot d'une stupidité effarante.

La jeune fille rousse aux cheveux bouclés le regardait avec gentillesse se demandant ce que Ron essayait de lui dire sans jamais y parvenir.

Alors que Ron était dans sa chambre en train d'essayer d'oublier son énième échec : il avait renoncé à les compter à force ! Ses frères se décidèrent de passer à l'action et de donner une pêche d'enfer à Ron pour qu'il passe enfin à l'action !

Il n'arriverait à rien ainsi.

En grand secret, avec l'aide d'Harry, le meilleur ami de Ron, les jumeaux réfléchirent à différents plans d'actions.

Ils se réunirent en grand secret et parlèrent durant des heures et des heures.

Les jumeaux avaient des idées tellement farfelues que le jeune Potter se demandait ce qui leur passait par la tête : monter une pièce montée qui finirait sur la robe d'Hermione afin que Ron l'aide à se laver ou alors que Ron se casse le bras ou la jambe-ou ce qu'il voulait lors d'un match simuler une maladie mortelle, à l'aide de farces et attrapes qui le couvriraient de purulents boutons…

Puis, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une potion d'amour.

Fred et Georges se mirent en quête d'ingrédient tandis qu'Harry cherchait le meilleur moyen pour faire avaler l'effroyable mixture à son ami.

En effet, la potion d'amour était certes très efficace et rapide : la personne tombait amoureuse de la première personne du sexe opposé qu'il verrait. Simplement elle avait le très net désavantage de posséder une odeur très forte et surtout un goût détestable.

Ceci empêchait qu'on en avale par méconnaissance ou erreur.

Les effets duraient selon le dosage de la potion.

Mais que peu importe !

Ron aimait Hermione.

La potion serait juste un élément déclencheur, une clé… qui libérait le vrai Ron de sa cage de timidité.

^^^^^ jjjjj ccccc vvvvv hhhhh iiiii

Harry proposa une solution qui plu tout de suite aux jumeaux.

C'était bientôt le bal de fin d'année.

Hermione y allait avec Krum, le champion de Quiddisch étranger car Ron n'avait encore une fois pas réussi à décrocher un mot.

Bien sûr, il fulminait de rage.

Mais heureusement pour lui, Luna, une jeune fille au visage rond, avait pris les devants et l'avait invité.

Ainsi, il serait à la soirée.

Dès lors, il faudrait attirer les deux « cibles » à l'écart afin de permettre à la potion de faire effet.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Le comité « Allez Ron ! » décida de peaufiner sa stratégie, leur plan devait marcher sur des roulettes.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant des jours, simulant tous les cas possibles et inimaginables – même celui où le terrible professeur Rogue, maître des potions de son état, s'apercevrait de quelque chose.

Chacun avait sa stratégie bien mise au point, il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer.

^^^^^ jjjjj ccccc vvvvv hhhhh iiiii

La soirée du bal était enfin arrivée !

Ron s'était fait beau ! !

Il le devait à sa cavalière.

De leurs côtés, Fred, Georges et Harry s'étaient aussi préparés et parés de leurs plus beaux atours.

Ils avaient décidé d'agir une fois que la fête bâterait son plein.

Après tout eux aussi voulaient passer une soirée avec leurs petites amies respectives.

En plus, tout le monde aurait bien bu, ainsi le goût de la potion passerait mieux.

Tout commença bien, tout Pouldard était réuni et s'amusait.

Le buffet fut délicieux.

Albus Dumbledore proposa ensuite de passer au bal en lui-même où il y avait du punch, des jus de fruits, du champagne et de l'alcool à flot.

Harry, Fred et Georges s'étaient arrangés pour faire boire Ron plus que de raison.

Celui-ci finit par se sentir quelque peu nauséeux comme l'espérait les membres de l'opération AR.[S1] 

Harry lui proposa charitablement une main secourable et l'emmena auprès d'un balcon qu'avaient investi les deux jumeaux Wesley aussi roux que leur frère.

Harry se chargea d'aller chercher Hermione prétextant que Ron avait un gros problème et qu'il voulait la voir, elle.

Georges et Fred sortirent la potion et la versèrent dans un verre de jus de fruit espérant ainsi faire passer le goût acre.

« Tiens frérot » fit Georges en tendant le verre à Ron et en lui amenant à la bouche.

« On a mis des cachets pour la gueule de bois, mon grand » rajouta Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à leur petit frère.

« Merci » arriva à dire Ron complètement hébété.

Les deux jumeaux firent signe à Harry qui revenait avec la brune quelque peu inquiète ?

Ron avala sa potion en se décalant légèrement sur le bord gauche car il ne se sentait pas bien.

Il ignorait quelle mixture lui avait donné ses frères mais ce truc était franchement infect !

Une horreur !

Alors qu'il levait les yeux, il rencontra le regard moqueur de Malefoy qui avait accompagné Pancy qui ne cessait de vouloir respirer l'air frais. La jeune fille mangeait un biscuit en bavardant avec une autre Serpentard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron se surprit à trouver les yeux de Draco beaux.

Ils étaient d'un bleu glacial mais cela ne les empêchait pas de briller de mille feux.

Il se passa la main devant les yeux.

Draco souriait ironiquement semblant se moquer de lui, d'ailleurs, il s'approchait pour mieux le railler, certainement.

Ron se prépara mentalement.

Il se sentait ivre.

Il finit par avaler le reste de la potion contre la gueule de bois que lui avait donné ses frères, espérant que cela l'aide.

Il ressentit d'étranges frissons lui parcourir le long de son dos.

Draco avançait et était dangereusement proche de lui.

Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette démarche si sexy et si féline !

Draco avait un léger déhanché de la hanche, accentués par sa tenue, qui aurait fait pâlir plus d'une fille.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy.

Le blond lui adressa la parole mais il était tellement absorbé par les mouvements de la bouche qu'il n'entendait rien de ce que disait le Serpentard.

« Alors, Weasley, on végète seul ? Ta compagne est tellement pitoyable que tu as décidé de te soûler ? »

A la grande surprise du blond, Ron ne semblait même pas surpris ou choqué pas ses paroles, il le détaillait d'une façon tout à fait inopportune à vrai dire.

Il n'aimait pas ce regard.

D'ailleurs que signifiait-il ?

Le pauvre garçon n'espérait quand même pas se venger sur lui de ces paroles ?

Il décida de le provoquer à nouveau.

Le roux marchait tellement à chacune de ses piques que s'en était réjouissant.

Il aimait bien le martyriser et faire naître des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Rien ne lui plaisait plus de montrer l'écrasante supériorité des Malefoy sur qui que ce soit d'autre ! !

Ron, quant à lui, mourrait d'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres tentatrices, si Draco ne cessait pas de le regarder ainsi, il lui sauterait dessus.

Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés.

Pendant quelques secondes, Fred et Georges avaient perdu de vue leur plus jeune frère et le cherchait.

Ce dernier se trouvait à quelques mètres de là mais le vent soulevait une épaisse tenture rouge qui empêchait les jumeaux de repérer leur frère.

« Alors, Weasley, on est devenu muet comme une carpe ? Ce n'est peut être pas toi qui as quitté cette… Sang de bourbe…. Mais elle, elle a dû te trouver tellement… »

Draco ne put jamais finir sa réplique, Ron venait de le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Fred, Georges, Harry et Hermione avaient fini par repérer Ron et se figèrent dans une stupeur irréaliste pour eux : Ron embrassait Draco.

Ou plutôt pour eux, Draco embrassait Ron.

Il était impossible que le contraire puisse arriver.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Ron prit cela comme une invitation à aller plus loin et approfondit le baiser en jouant avec la langue de son bien aimé.

Il l'avait même poussé contre le mur et entreprenait d'ouvrir la chemise pour profiter de ce corps qui lui paraissait si sublime.

Draco tenta de protester mais les forces du rouquin semblaient décuplées.

Ainsi, Weasley avait décidé de se venger pour toutes les améliorations qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il trouvait le goût de cette vengeance plus que douteux mais pas forcément désagréable, Weasley embrassait comme un dieu ! Il devait le reconnaître ! !

Fred et Georges n'en revenaient pas, c'était leur frère qui prenait les devants et qui poussait leur pire ennemi contre un mur en vue de le déshabiller, ce qu'il avait commencé.

Que s'était-il pass ?

Draco se ressaisit et gifla violemment Ron ce qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue.

Il lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de l'entre jambes pour le faire plier en deux.

« Ne recommence plus jamais Weasley ! » ordonna froidement le blond avec un regard glacial et courroucé en même temps.

Lui, Draco Malefoy, s 'était fait avoir par un Weasley !

Par Merlin, pourvu que cette affaire ne filtre pas jusqu'aux oreilles de son père qui lui remontrai les oreilles à coup sûr !

Il se drapa comme il put dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et tourna les talons, seul.

Quant aux amis de Ron, ils se précipitèrent vers ce dernier plié en deux à terre.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » hurla Hermione folle de rage et ne comprenant pas le comportement de son ami, qui était toujours si timide avec les autres pour une éventuelle relation.

« Ron, ça va ? » demanda Harry inquiet.

Fred et Georges se regardaient gênés.

Que s'était-il donc pass ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait cafouillé pour que cela tourne au cauchemar ?

Il semblait à première vue que la potion avait agi envers Draco, c'était impossible !

Elle devait agir sur une personne du sexe oppos ?

Était-ce la dose ?

Les jumeaux avaient préféré en mettre plus que pas assez !

Les jeunes gens amenèrent le pauvre Ron, qui tentait de récupérer son souffle, auprès de l'infirmière pour qu'elle le soigne.

^^^^^ jjjjj ccccc vvvvv hhhhh iiiii

Le lendemain, Ron s'éveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné et très violent.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui chauffait le cerveau et qu'il fondait sous la douleur.

En plus, sa joue lui faisait très mal et une douleur se faisait sentir sur ses parties quand il essayait de se lever.

Il se rappelait vaguement ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Il avait été au bal avec Luna.

Il avait dansé et bu plus que de mesure.

Jusqu'à là, rien d'anormal.

Ensuite, il se souvenait confusément d'une scène sur le balcon mais impossible d'en savoir plus.

Pomfresh lui donna des médicaments pour la migraine et il put enfin partir.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les appartements des Gryffondors tant bien que mal.

Les autres devaient avaler leur petit déjeuner mais la seule mention de nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il avait envie de se coucher dans son lit et que le mal de tête cesse.

Il croisa Draco Malefoy qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver.

Soudain, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment, ni comment et surtout le pourquoi, il s'approcha du blond en lui glissant un sourire séducteur.

« Salut Draco » fit Ron de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il put.

Il saisit avec douceur une mèche de cheveux du blond pour commencer à les caresser.

Draco lui pinça fortement la main sans ménagement.

« Hey ça fait mal ! ! »

« T'es tombé sur la tête Weasley ? Déjà hier, tu n'étais pas net et frais mais là, c'est pire, je dirais ! ! » dit le Serpentard d'un ton nerveux et agacé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous Draco ? » demanda le rouquin d'une voix qui laissait planer aucun doute quant à ce qui avait pu se passer. « Tu m'en vois ravi. Pourquoi donc jouer les vierges effarouchées ? »

« T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi Weasley ? » hurla presque Malefoy. « Faut te faire soigner ! ! Maintenant laisse-moi et ne m'approche plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? »

Draco fila derechef vers la salle à manger plantant là le jeune garçon interloqué qui regagna sa chambre en se posant mille questions.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte en voyant Draco ?

Il n'avait pas pu résister quand il l'avait vu.

Il avait trouvé le jeune Serpentard incroyablement séduisant.

Sa bouche boudeuse, sarcastique et sardonique était un véritable appel à l'embrasser.

Ron s'était trouvé littéralement envoûté par la beauté blonde de celui qui était le pire ennemi de son meilleur ami.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ?

Draco avait fait allusion à quelque chose entre eux…

Mais quoi ? ? ?

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Mais pourquoi poursuivait-il ce garçon qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un être peu aimable et semblable au serpent ?

Ron n'avait jamais qu'éprouvé haine et mépris envers l'ignoble individu.

Qu'est-ce qui avait chang ?

Pourquoi ce soudain attrait ?

Il regagna sa chambre en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa famille : Fred, Georges et Ginny accompagnés de ses amis Harry, Neville, Seamus vinrent lui rendre visite.

Neville lui tendit des petits pains qu'il avait conservé « Tiens, c'est pour toi, mange-les un peu plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Comment va ton mal de tête Ron ? » demanda Hermione inquiète pour son jeune ami et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de géants est passé sur ma tête tellement j'ai mal ! »

« Tu m'étonnes avec tout ce que tu as bu hier ! ! » avoua Harry à moitié mort de rire.

« Dis-moi, Ron, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Ginny à qui on avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille.

D'ailleurs la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Tout Pouldard était au courant du fameux baiser torride de la soirée du bal entre Ron et Draco.

Même Collin avait pris des clichés qui se vendaient à prix d'or sous le manteau.

Tous les étudiants avaient bien sûr mis cela sur le compte de l'abus d'alcool.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui aura pu se passer d'autre ?

Mais les jumeaux et Harry pensaient à autre chose, ils se demandaient si leur expérience n'avait pas mal tourné.

A vrai dire, ils en avaient très peur.

« Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé hier ? » Demandèrent de concert les jumeaux.

Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils espéraient qu'au matin, les effets auraient disparus.

Ils fallaient qu'ils en aient le cœur net.

« Je ne sais plus bien. Je suis allé boire et danser avec Luna. Ensuite, j'ai tellement bu que vous m'avez emmené sur le balcon. Là, vous m'avez donné une infâme potion contre la gueule de bois… Puis, après, le trou noir. »

Harry réfléchit.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien, j'ai croisé Draco ce matin qui a fait allusion à quelque chose entre nous deux… Vous savez quoi ? »

« Draco ? » dirent de concert toutes les personnes en tournant la tête vers lui d'un seul ensemble éberlué.

Les jumeaux et Harry se mirent à craindre le pire.

Par Merlin, pourvus que leurs pires inquiétudes ne soient pas vraies !

Pour l'amour de la magie !

C'était forcément un cauchemar.

« J'irai le voir plus tard pour me faire pardonner. J'ai fait quoi alors ? Je l'ai déshabillé en public ? » demanda le plus jeune garçon des Weasley curieux.

Devant le silence de ses amis, il se mit à réfléchir.

« Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait plus sinon, jamais Dray [S2] ne me pardonnera… »

« Dray ? »

« Ben oui, vous savez tous que je flashes sur ses belles fesses depuis un an. C'est ça, je l'ai peloté en public ! Pauvre blondinet ! Il va m'en vouloir ! ! »

Devant l'air ahuri des autres, Ron rougit.

Les jumeaux commencèrent alors à lui expliquer quelles avaient été les relations entre Draco et lui ce depuis leur rentrée ensemble à Pouldard.

Le rouquin s'attrista bien vite voyant que soit disant ils se détestaient.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Je le trouve diablement attirant moi ! »

Cette constatation acheva de confirmer les doutes qui subsistaient dans l'esprit d'Harry et des jumeaux.

Ils entreprirent d'essayer de réparer le mal et de faire appel aux compétences d'Hermione, certes la plus douée dans les potions et les sorts pour sauver Ron de l'enfer de la potion comme ils l'avaient rebaptisé.

^^^^^ jjjjj ccccc vvvvv hhhhh iiiii

Quant à Ron, il se croyait sincèrement amoureux du Serpentard et faisait tout pour le séduire.

Il le draguait devant tous les autres qui se demandaient si le rouquin avait tenu un pari.

Le Serpentard pensait comme lui.

N'empêche, c'était une sensation agréable que celle de se faire porter ses lourds grimoires de magie, de se faire ouvrir les portes et de recevoir des compliments.

Tous les matins, Ron envoyait une lettre enflammée au Serpentard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la lire avant de la brûler.

Au bout d'une semaine, les étudiants trouvaient que la blague avait assez duré.

Mais Ron persistait.

Au bout d'un mois, ils se rendirent compte que le Gryffondor semblait sincèrement amoureux du Serpentard ce qui ne manquait pas de choquer mais Ron s'en fichait éperdument.

Il continuait d'envoyer ses lettres d'amour chaque matin et proposait sans discontinuer à Draco de sortir avec lui, de faire équipe avec lui….

C'était presque devenu du harcèlement.

Alors que pour la millième fois, Draco lui répondait non, Ron décida de changer ses plans d'attaques.

Tout le monde le savait ici amoureux.

Il décida de faire circuler des bruits et déclara qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Quant à Fred, Georges et Harry, ils avaient tout essayé avec l'aide d'Hermione mais rien n'y faisait.

Ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'en fait le rouquin avait eue un petit penchant pour le blond et que la potion n'avait été qu'un élément déclencheur de la situation.

Ils auraient presque pu plaindre le Serpentard.

Ron ne lâchait pas le morceau.

Voyant que la drague légère ou poussée n'avait aucun effet, le jeune Weasley décida de passer à son plan d'attaque numéro deux.

Avec l'aide de Collin et de ses frères, qui s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation, il entreprit de faire circuler des photos de lui et de Draco dans des situations compromettantes.

Ils s'amusaient à faire des montages.

Ron envoyait à chaque fois un exemplaire à Draco lui proposant un rendez-vous s'il ne voulait pas leur publication.

Mais le blond semblait bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, à ne pas céder au chantage.

^^^^^ jjjjj ccccc vvvvv hhhhh iiiii

Ron soupirait.

Il ne cessait de penser à Draco qui ne voulait toujours pas céder et qui ne se baladait plus qu'en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ceux-ci évitaient à Draco que Ron lui saute littéralement dessus ce qu'il avait déjà fait une fois.

Le Serpentard évitait le roux autant qu'il pouvait mais l'autre était bien accroché et semblait déterminé à l'avoir.

Avec ses frères, il mit au point un nouveau plan, qui cette fois, il l'espérait, marcherait.

Il cessa la distribution de photos d'eux deux dans des situations compromettantes au grand soulagement de Draco qui avait presque envie de céder.

Pendant un temps, le rouquin fut même assez sage et le blond relâcha sa vigilance.

Il avait repris sa drague mais de façon moins agressive.

Au retour de vacances, la situation était presque revenue à son point de départ.

Ron continuait à le draguer mais ne l'importunait plus par des photos ou ne le plaquait plus contre le mur.

Il le regardait avec insistance ce qui énervait le Serpentard qui voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

Pour faire taire toutes les rumeurs concernant sa soi-disant homosexualité, surtout avec Weasley ! Il avait accepté de sortir avec cette dinde de Pansy qui ne jurait que par lui.

Malefoy avait donc recommencé à se balader à nouveau seul dans les couloirs de Pouldard, pensant qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

Bien mal lui pris ! !

^^^^^ jjjjj ccccc vvvvv hhhhh iiiii

Ron passa à l'attaque la veille des vacances de printemps sachant que toutes les personnes ne pensaient qu'à leurs préparatifs.

Il avait demandé à rester pour étudier ce qu'avait accepté ses parents.

Mais en vérité, le jeune Gryffondor avait adopté un tout autre plan : il voulait enlever Draco pour lui parler en face.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une véritable conversation avec le jeune Serpentard.

Celui-ci s'était toujours dérobé.

Ron voulait savoir : est-ce que réellement il n'éprouvait rien pour lui ?

Ou avait-il peur d'avouer avoir une inclinaison pour lui ?

Dans le cas d'un refus, il ferait tout pour faire changer d'avis celui qu'il chérissait tant !

Quitte à le séduire par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables !

Déterminé, Ron passa à l'action et enleva Draco après avoir drogué sa nourriture.

Le lendemain, le jeune Serpentard se retrouva les pieds et mains liés sur un canapé confortable.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda le jeune adolescent blond.

Il observe la salle, il est seul.

Mais que fait-il ici ?

Et surtout attach ?

Qui a fait cela ?

Et pourquoi ?

A peine s'est-il posé la question qu'il eut la réponse.

Ron entra avec un plateau repas dans les mains, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là, attaché Weasley ! Libère-moi tout de suite ! ! » ordonna le Serpentard furieux.

Ce dernier s'avança et posa le plateau sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

« Pas avant que nous ayons eu une petite conversation toi et moi, Dray ! » murmura le rouquin en posant une main sur la cuisse du blond.

« T'es devenu fou ou t'es tombé sur la tête ? Libère-moi tout de suite ! ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! ! » hurla Malefoy.

« Il n'y a plus personne ici Dray et j'ai lancé un Silencio sur les murs, personne ne t'entendra » répliqua avec un calme olympien le roux.

Il prit le plateau.

« Tu as faim ? J'ai pensé à des croissants. Tu en veux ? »

« J'aimerai plutôt être libre et chez mes parents » ironisa Draco.

« Bientôt, mon cœur, très bientôt. A vrai dire, cela ne dépend que de toi » dit Ron en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Celui-ci se sentait aussi rouge que s'il était devant le feu.

Il évitait Ron depuis ce fameux baiser.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait à la fois éprouvé une telle honte mais aussi d'autres sentiments mêlés.

Être embrassé par un homme, un ennemi et surtout un Weasley !

C'était la pire des humiliations qu'il n'avait jamais subies !

Un homme avec lui Draco, le seul et unique Malefoy !

Il devait donc assurer la lignée et épouser une fille, une Serpentard de bonne famille de préférence, comme Pansy par exemple.

De plus, il avait ressenti une terrible gêne.

Oui la gêne d'être embrassé en public.

Cela était embarrassant !

Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris les devants.

Il avait été dominé.

De plus, cela renvoyait à quelque chose de sombre en lui, à un sentiment qu'il ne voulait surtout pas s'avouer et qu'il essayait d'étouffer dans l'œuf : il se sentait attiré par les garçons.

Il avait trouvé Cédric charmant, Potter l'était aussi, ainsi que de nombreux autres jeunes garçons à Poudlard, dont Ron.

Enfin, la dernière sensation qu'il avait éprouvée, était celle de l'envie.

Il avait aimé ce baiser, les effets que cela avait eus sur lui, étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire comme des lettres de feu.

Et s'il avait évité Ron, c'était entre autre à cause de ça.

Le roux caressait avec douceur le torse du Serpentard à travers sa chemise. Il l'embrassait à coups de baisers brûlants sur les joues et le long de la carotide.

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne put que gémir, par Merlin, que c'était bon !

« Alors, mon Dray, cela te plaît, tu vois, je t'avais dit… » susurra Ron en enlevant les liens entravant les pieds du jeune blondinet.

« J'ai très envie d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin… » fit Ron d'une voix séduisante ne laissant place à aucun doute.

Le Serpentard rougit.

Puis, il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Il n'avait aucune envie de résister.

Après tout, qui le serait ?

C'était une aventure d'un soir.

Draco se laissa aller dans les bras de Ron.

Ainsi débuta une liaison amoureuse qui resta secrète pendant toute leur vie.

Chacun des deux hommes se marièrent, ils eurent des enfants.

Mais cependant, ils continuaient à rester amants.

FIN

En espérant que cela vous aura plu ^;^ la fin était nulle,, j'avoue,,

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S1] Traduire par « Allez Ron ! »

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S2] Surnom affectueux de Draco dans le livre


End file.
